Greater German Reich
Guten Tag! ---- This is the Greater German Empire, a nation bound to unify all German peoples under a single banner! We occupy almost all of central Europe, controlling nearly all Germanic countries. We hope to one day become a massive regional, and even world, power with our superior land, air, and naval forces. We continually advance our technology and military to keep others out of our land, and to strike against those who may harm us. Join us today! Gott mit uns! Fur Sieg! Allgemeine Daten We are located in the centre of Europe, occupying land in the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Germany, Poland, Prussia, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia, Malta, Belgium, and Trieste. We are expanding our military and technology, hoping to become a major European and world power. BSCFMapEurope1-21-17.png|Map of Europe. GDRmap.png|A more detailed map of Europe, now showing the various provinces of Germany, as well as the allied nations of the CoEE. Auslandsbeziehungen We try to keep positive foreign relations with our neighbors as much as possible, as well as positive relations with other powers, as it gives us a large amount of trade, foreign aid, as well as relevance in the world. 'Provinzen' * Belgien * Elsass-Lothringen * Lichtenstein * Luxemburg * Malta * Niederlande * Österreich * Polen * Preußen * Rheinlandstaaten * Schweiz * Slowenien * Trieste * Tschechoslowakei * Ungarn Anschlussed * Alsace-Lorraine * Austria * Belgium * Czechoslovakia * Hungary * Germany * Lichtenstein * Luxembourg * Malta * Netherlands * Poland * Prussia * Slovenia * Switzerland * Trieste 'Alliierte' * Republic of Børk * Israel * Kingdom of Canada * Kingdom of Yugoslavia * Kingdom of Greece * Kingdom Italy * Unified Kingdom of Iberia * Coalition of European Empires 'Feinde' * Nazis and Other Fascist Sects 'Pakte' * Empire of Telosia; Non-Aggression and Trade. * The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics; Non-Aggression and Trade. * The Socialist Union of Central Asia; Non-Aggression and Trade. * The Socialist Republic of Vietnam; Non-Aggression. * France; Non-Aggression. Technologie It is a goal of the GDR to maintain technological superiority over foreign nations and threats, putting us a step ahead of whatever we may face. We currently have fairly average technology, but are quickly researching more advanced tech. *FAPDIS rounds: F'in-stabilized, '''A'rmour 'P'iercing composite-rigid, 'DI'scarding-'S'''abot rounds. These advanced rounds are used on most of our armoured vehicles, and provide a huge increase in the penetration of our tank guns, allowing us to have a distinct advantage over our opponents. Großdeutsch Wehrmacht These are the military forces of the GDR. We are expanding them rapidly in order to easily defend our hard-fought for assets and land, as well as to extend our power out into the world. Do not underestimate us. We currently have three branches to our military: The Reichsmarine (Navy), Reichsluftwaffe (Air Force), and Reichsarmee (Army). Our navy and air force are expanding quickly, due to our invasion of several neighbors, as well as our desire to protect and hold our land. We have military bases scattered throughout our country, as well as on the island of Malta. Our goal is to maintain a military at least as strong as the military powers near us, such as Bork, France, and the Balkans, all of which are potential allies and enemies, depending on the political climate. We hope to become the dominant military power in continental Europe, powerful enough to challenge the biggest empires, such as Telosia, and the United States. Reichsmarine The naval forces of the GDR. We plan to become a dominant naval power, and be able to exert our naval supremacy to other places in the world and influence events. We currently have three main fleets in the North, Baltic, and Mediterranean Seas, allowing us to project power defensively or offensively wherever needed. '''Nordsee-Flotte Our largest and primary fleet, stationed in the North Sea. Directly deployed into the Atlantic quite often, it needs to be the largest. Main base of operations is in Hamburg. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' RMSLützow.PNG|''Lutzow'' class pocket battleship. A fast vessel, armed with 3x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 10x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 2x1 depth charges, and an amplitude of AA. It's designed to bully smaller vessels, while also being quick enough to run from larger battleships and battlecruisers. RMSWolfgang.PNG|''Wolfgang'' class destroyer. Armed with 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, and 2x1 depth charges, alongside a large amount of AA, it's an extremely fast and well-armed destroyer. RMSBrandenburg.PNG|''Brandenburg'' class Light Fleet Carrier. 123 planes, 7x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 50 AA weapon mounts, and 2x1 depth charges. Extremely mobile and poor armoured, it can keep pace with pocket battleships like the Lutzow, and is intended to escort and perform similar roles to them. RMSAnton.PNG|''Anton'' class destroyer. 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, and reasonable AA weapons. Although poorly armoured, it is very nimble and armed well against submarines, making it great for patrols and ASW screens. It also has decent AA, allowing it to provide AA screens. RMSKönigAusf2.PNG|''Konig'' class battlecruiser. 3x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 12x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 6x3 610mm torpedoes, 2x1 depth charges, lots of anti-aircraft and VLS missiles. Quick and well protected for a batlecruiser, this ship is capable of causing massive damage to enemy cruisers and other more lightly armed and armoured ships, whilst able to run from better armed and armoured battleships. RMSVaterland1.PNG|''Vaterland'' class super battleship. 9x3 46cm MK L/45, 12x3 40cm MK L/50, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 50 light AA, 10 rapid-fire VLS missiles, 2x1 depth charges. The most well armed and armoured ship in the Reichsmarine, as well as the largest ship in the world, the Vaterland is a gargantuan vessel, and a massive threat to anything opposing it. RMSSlowenien.PNG|''Slowenien'' class fast battleship. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 16x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 50 anti-air mounts, missiles, and 2x1 depth charges. A fairly nimble and well-protected battleship, the Slowenien is the first ship in a series of modern battleships for the Reichsmarine, known as the Nation series. RMSBruno.PNG|''Bruno'' class destroyer. 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, and 30 anti-air mounts. The Bruno is well armed for her size, as well as very nimble. She has a variety of weapons systems available, making her a jack-of-all trades destroyer. RMSCaesar.PNG|''Caesar'' class destroyer. 6x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, 30 anti-air mounts, VLS missiles on the stern. More modern than the preceding Wolfgang, Anton, and Bruno classes, the Caesar has fewer main guns, but superior ASW, missile, and sensor arrays. RMSDora.PNG|''Dora'' class destroyer. 6x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, 30 anti-air mounts, VLS missiles on the stern. Following in the same vein as the Caesar class, the Dora also features a larger bridge, more sensors, better missiles, and better ASW, at the price of main guns and torpedoes. RMSKonigsberg.PNG|''Konigsberg'' class heavy cruiser. 5x4 36cm MK L/50, 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, 50 anti-aircraft guns. Well armed, armoured, and mobile for a ship of her class and size, the Konigsberg is a great all-around heavy cruiser, capable of fulfilling many roles within the fleet. RMSDeutschland.PNG|''Deutschland'' class battleship. 7x3 46cm MK L/45, 8x4 36cm MK L/50, 12x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 50 anti-air guns. One of the most well armoured ships in the fleet, the Deutschland is still fairly quick at 30-33 knots. RMSPolen.PNG|''Polen'' class battleship. 7x3 46cm MK L/45, 4x4 36cm MK L/50, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charge, 40 anti-air mounts. Although slightly less armoured than the preceding Deutschland, the Polen is also considerably smaller and lighter, as well as a bit quicker, at 31-33 knots. RMSTschechoslowakei.PNG|''Tschechoslowakei'' class battleship. 7x3 46cm MK L/45, 4x4 36cm MK L/50, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 50 FURS, 9 rapid fire VLS tubes. Just as mobile as the Polen but with slightly better armour, the Tschechoslowakei is a seriously good battleship. RMSOsterreich.PNG|''Osterreich'' class battleship. 6x3 46cm MK L/45, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 40 FURS, 9 VLS missiles. The Osterreich is a well-rounded battleship, featuring a 30-33 knot top speed, and similar armour to the Polen class. RMSUngarn.JPG|''Ungarn'' class battleship. 6x3 46cm MK L/45, 4x4 36cm MK L/50, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 40 FURS, 12 VLS. Same mobility as preceding classes at 30-33 knots, the Ungarn only lacks in armour, which is about 5-20% worse, depending on range and weapon type. RMSNiederlande.PNG|''Niederlande'' class battleship. 6x3 46cm MK L/45, 2x4 36cm MK L/50, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 40 FURS, 9 VLS tubes. Slightly larger than the Osterreich, the Niederlande is just as mobile and more heavily armed, but has a very small protection disadvantage. RMSSchweiz.PNG|''Schweiz'' class battleship. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 9 VLS tubes, and 40 FURS. Featuring great mobility at 31-33 knots, and fantastic armour, the Schweiz can soak hits and relocate easily, allowing it to close the distance to larger 53cm guns quickly and send out punishment. RMSPrussia.JPG|''Prussia'' class battleship. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 12 VLS, 40 FURS. 31-33 knots top speed, extremely excellent armour. The Prussia class is designed to take a lot of hits and move fast, making it similar to an anti-battlecruiser. RMSPrinzAusf3.PNG|''Prinz'' class light cruiser (refit). 4x3 36cm MK L/50, 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 30 FURS, 2x1 depth charges, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 12 VLS missiles. Featuring very good mobility and decent firepower on a small profile, the Prinz class is good for convoy escort, raiding, and countering enemy destroyers and lighter vessels. RMSNordsee.PNG|''Nordsee'' class battlecruiser. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 40 FURS, 2x1 depth charges, 9 VLS. Very nimble at 33-37 knots, and packing some protection against cruiser-grade guns, the Nordsee is great for commerce raiding, cruiser hunting, and various other roles. RMSBelgien.PNG|''Belgien'' class battleship. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 16x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 40 FURS, 2 depth charges, 10 VLS missiles. Quite nimble at 31-33 knots, and with the same ludicrous armour of the preceding Prussia class, the Belgien is a good counter to slower battlecruisers, and can easily fight among the main battle line against larger battleships. RMSLuxemburg.PNG|''Luxemburg'' class battleship. 4x3 46cm MK L/45, 14x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 40 FURS, 2x1 depth charges, 9 VLS tubes. With good mobility at 31-33 knots, and insanely good armour, the Luxemburg can support larger vessels and engage smaller ones with ease. RMSLichtenstein.PNG|''Lichtenstein'' class battleship. 4x3 46cm MK L/45, 14x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 40 FURS, 2x1 depth charges, 9 VLS tubes. One of the fastest battleships, as well as smallest, in the fleet, the Lichtenstein has a fantastic 32-34 knot top speed, without sacrificing too much protection. 'Mittelmeer-Flotte' Under the command of Flottenfuhrer Kristian Bøgeskov, this fleet is stationed primarily in the Mediterranean Sea. It's main base of operations is in Trieste, with a secondary HQ in Malta. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3390.jpg|''Kriger'' class hybrid battleship. IMG 3396.jpg|''D-1'' class guided missile destroyer. IMG 3399.jpg|''Kiel'' class trimaran pocket battlecruiser. IMG 3400.jpg|''A-5'' class patrol boat. IMG 3405.jpg|''H-50'' class trimaran battleship. TSF.jpeg|A large land fortress, designed to defend key areas. 'Ostsee-Flotte' Under the command of Flottenfuhrer Wernher von Müller, this fleet is stationed in the Baltic Sea, commanded at Danzig. It's primary role is simply keeping peace in the Baltic Sea, as well as defending Prussia and north-east GDR lands. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' AdmiralSchultz&AdmiralKlink.jpg|the Kaiser-class was a former capturer Nazi design built by Müller and stationed in the Norwegian fjords. Reichsluftwaffe The air forces of the GDR. Currently small and not very advanced, but as new designs and technology come to frutition, it will expand. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' Image16152.jpeg|Kpf.Flz. Arado AR/-04 Blitz (Fl.Zg. 8). A missile bomber designed by Arado Limited Co. 26362image.jpeg|Kpf.Flz. Arado AR/-04 Blitz (fighter) (Fl.Zg. 9). A fighter modification of the Arado AR/-04 Blitz, designed by Arado Limited Co. Famously piloted by the Black Baron. IMG 3308.jpg|Kpf.Flz. Ekranoplan, Fl.Zg. 10. An experimental multi-role craft currently undergoing testing. MRFZ001-1.JPG|Kpf.Flz. MRFZ 001-1 (Fl.Zg. 11). The primary multirole fighter of the Reichsluftwaffe and Reichsmarine, the MRFZ 001-1 can perform both ground support and air superiority roles. ASSB 002-1.JPG|ASSB 002-1 attack helicopter (Fl.Zg. 12). An extremely well armed and armoured attack helicopter, the ASSB 002-1 provides the close air support role for GDR forces perfectly. Bomber.jpeg|IKSF 003-1 Valkyrie. A massive and extremely powerful strategic bomber, featuring a 60'000kg bomb load, 2500kmh top speed (~Mach 2), and a maximum altitude of 16'000m, although bombing takes place at much lower altitudes typically. Multiple point-defense and anti-aircraft systems adorn the aircraft, giving it protection against enemy fighters. Hunt.jpeg|MRFZ 004-1 Adler fighter bomber. Featuring a higher top speed and larger bomb load than the preceding MRFZ 001-1, the Adler only suffers with its maximum range of 2000km, and number of guns. She also features good defensive countermeasures to make up for her lack of protection. Hawk.jpeg|ASSB 005-1 Habicht attack helicopter. A large, well armed, and well armoured attack helicopter, ideal for supporting ground forces. Stuka,.jpeg|BSFZ 006-1 Stuka. A very good ground support aircraft, featuring excellent bomb and gun payloads, and good armour, making it perfect for supporting ground troops. Reichsarmee The ground forces of the GDR. Currently, they make up the bulk of our military, due to our limited sea access. 'Organisation' Our land forces are undergoing an extremely large change, heavily organizing and strengthening our forces into more robust and deployable companies, battallions, and divisions. This organized system can be viewed here (Note: You may not be able to view the spreadsheet immediately, as I need to share it with you. Don't worry, as I will be emailed when you request access and will share the spreadsheet with you. It may take up to two days. Just check back every now and then to see if I've shared it with you, and if you haven't got it after two days, just drop me a message.) Infantriekorps Our infantry forces are well trained and fervently loyal to our cause. They are the backbone of our current ground forces, and fulfill many roles our armed forces need. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3463.jpg|Sturmgewehr 1. The primary assault rifle in the Reichsarmee, it has a 10mm calibre, extremely rugged construction, and can be easily taken apart and repaired. It's also cheap and easy to produce, making it an extremely economical and worthwhile weapon. Can be easily modified with scopes, tactical rails, grenade launchers, and other goodies. 25cm.jpeg|25cm StuK L/52. A large 25cm howitzer originally intended for use in the infantry, but it proved too large and bulky for mobile units. However, it entered service in semi-mobile defensive emplacements along the East Wall. LMG.jpeg|Maschinengewehr 2 Kreissäge. The primary light machine gun of the GDR, featuring 1400 RPM rate of fire, sturdy and lightweight construction, and ease of mass production. 20mm gun.jpeg|Maschinengewehr 3 Heavy Machine Gun. A large 20mm machine gun, easily capable of ripping through lightly armoured targets, as well as decimating infantry. It can also be used to some effect against helicopters and low flying aircraft. Luger .jpeg|Pistolegewehr 4 Luger. The standard sidearm of the Empire, featuring a 10mm calibre, small size, and sturdy, lightweight construction. 12mm LMG.jpeg|Maschinengewehr 5 medium machine gun. A very strong, tough, and reliable medium machine gun featuring 1200 RPM rate of fire, and a 12mm calibre, allowing it to easy get through body armour, and unarmoured vehicles. Bazooka.jpeg|Panzerabgewehr 6. A multi-purpose handheld anti-tank rocket lanucher, used by the infantry to disable moderately armoured vehicles and larger tanks from the sides and rear. Recoilless rifle .jpeg|Panzerabgewehr 7. An anti-tank recoilless rifle, allowing infantry units to easily disable moderately armoured vehicles and challenge larger armoured ones from the side and rear. Panzerkorps Our current armoured forces are small, and consist of vehicles obtained during our Anschluss of our current territory. They primarily are used to support our infantry forces and combat enemy armour. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' infpzulan.JPG|Inf.Pz. Ulan infpzbtr80.jpg|Inf.Pz. BTR-80 infpzpandur2.JPG|Inf.Pz. Pandur 2 infpzbvp2.jpg|Inf.Pz. BVP-2 Jg.Pz.55-68S.JPG|Jagdpanzer 55/68 (S);(Sd.Kfz. 13). A stop-gap tank destroyer based on disassembled parts from Pz.Kpfw. 68 and Pz.Kpfw 55 Centurion tanks. It has a 12,7cm Pak L/54 main armament, 12mm MG-1 secondary armament, a Maybach HL 100 engine with 1000 HP, weighs 50 tons, and has a maximum speed of 70kmh. Armour is limited, with only enough thickness and ERA on the front to stop light hand-held anti-tank weaponry. PzKpfw1AusfA.JPG|Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. A;(Sd.Kfz. 14). Armed with a 10,5cm KwK L/52, dual 20mm MGs with anti-tank missiles and smoke grenades, as well as great firing on the move and night-combat capabilities. Maybach HL-100 1000HP engine, 40 ton weight, top speed of 100kmh. Armour is 200mm composite on the front hull, 300mm composite on the turret front. PzKpfw2AusfA.JPG|Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. A;(Sd.Kfz. 15). Main battle tank, 12,7cm KwK L/54 main gun, 20mm secondary, 2 AT/AAGMs, smoke grenade launchers, 800mm frontal hull, 1200mm frontal turret, Maybach HL 140 1,400 HP engine, 80kmh top speed, night-fighting, firing on the move, fording, and target lock capabilities. IMG 3391.png|Panzerkampfwagen Teutonic (Sd.Kfz. 16). A heavy breakthrough tank. PzKpfw1AusfB.JPG|Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. B (Sd.Kfz. 17). Identical to the PzIA in terms of armour and armament, the PzIB adds some new upgrades, namely trunked radio array, movement of the IR scanner, and more spaced armour on the front of the vehicle. More smoke grenade launchers have been added, and engine power has been increased to 2'000, thanks to dual Maybach HL-100 1'000 HP engines, increasing its top speed to 120kmh. PzKpfw2AusfB.JPG|Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. B (Sd.Kfz. 18). With more spaced armour added to the tracks, movement of the IR scanner, and more smoke grenade launchers added, the main upgrade the Ausf. B offers is double the engine power, with two Maybach HL-140 1'400 HP engines, providing an increased top speed of 90kmh. SPG.jpeg|Sturmgeschutz Erdschuttler. A moderately mobile SPG, with a 15cm StuK L/60 main armament. Missils.jpeg|Flakpanzerkampfwagen Blitz. A mobile missile platform, carrying four anti-air (or anti-tank) missiles, that is considerably mobile. AA.jpeg|Flakpanzerkampfwagen Wirbelwind. A fast chassis, equipped with quad 30mm rotary cannons, capable of downing helicopters and low-flying aircraft, as well as light vehicles and infantry hordes. 25cm h.jpeg|Sturmgeschutz Brumbar. A large mortar-like SPG, with a 250mm howitzer which fires rockets. Super heavy.jpeg|Panzerkampfwagen Elefant. A large and powerful heavy tank, featuring a 127mm main armament, and multiple anti-infantry secondary weapons. Sturmtruppen The Sturmtruppen are the best forces of the GDR. Consisting of specially trained troops, as well as troops and units which have distinguished themselves in combat head and shoulders above all others, the ST are some of the best the GDR has to offer. 'Einheiten' 'Galerie' Kpfflzfa18c.jpg|Richthofen's fighter-wing mostly consists of Kpf.Flz. F/A 18C Hornet, shown above. Image16152.jpeg|Additionally, the Kpf.Flz. Arado AR/-04 Blitz is a advanced guided-missile bomber used by the Black Baron's squadron Manfred_von_Richthofen.jpg|The Black Baron, Wolfgang von Richtofen. Played by User:Volksarmee. Richtofen is the Führenderflieger of the renowned 2nd Jagdgeschwader "Hohonstaufen", with over 30 confirmed kills under his belt. Category:Nations/Navies